Arangkada Balita
Arangkada Balita (also known as Arangkada Xtra Balita or AXB from 2000 to 2003) is the flagship national network early evening news program of RPN Network under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. The newscast first aired as the afternoon newscast of the network from July 3, 2000 to April 14, 2006. It airs Monday to Friday from 6:30PM-7:15PM. It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422 and several of Radyo Ronda provincial stations nationwide. It is also broadcast overseas via Radio Philippines Network's international brand RPN USA. The longest-running Filipino language evening newscast since its inception on 2000. Its reportorial teams are tasked to gather news from every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as nearby provinces. Airing history 'As ''Arangkada Xtra Balita Arangkada Xtra Balita (AXB) was launched as part of RPN News Force, the named used of RPN News and Public Affairs as part of its news programming lineup in July 3, 2000. It was first aired as an afternoon newscast replacing NewsWatch Evening Cast, that also switched their respective formats in different timeslot. The program was initially anchored by Cielo Villaluna and Richard Rivero. In August 13, 2001, Rivero and Villaluna were replaced by Angelique Lazo and Jay Esteban. '''As ''Arangkada Balita In 2003, the newscast was moved to noontime slot and dropped the ''Xtra brand, and Lazo went solo in this newscast. In 2004, as RPN expand its program partnership with Solar through the Prime Shift block, the newscast moved back to its late afternoon timeslot On April 14, 2006, Arangkada Balita aired its final broadcast to give way for NewsWatch Aksyon Balita, which is aired in the late afternoon slot. 'Revival as Arangkada Balita' As of April 1, 2013, Arangkada Balita returned to air with Angelique Lazo who return to RPN after 6 years. It marked the return of the Filipino language newscast of RPN in the primetime slot after 5 years of hiatus (with NewsWatch Aksyon Balita). Alongside the return of NewsWatch, it introducing a new set, new logo, opening titles and new graphics design. Lazo has been the stand-up news delivery and she pcatchphrase the word "pasok" (come in) in introducing reporters (who included Kiko Dagohoy, Emman Paz, Roma Agsalud, Paolo Capino, Evangeline Evangelista, among others). The ratings of Arangkada Balita dominated its competitors are TV Patrol, 24 Oras, Express Balita and Aksyon that will gain to the top slot in the ratings. Upon the acquisition of Solar Entertainment Corporation to the ALC Group of Companies a month later, with a new OBB and graphic introduced on August 25, 2014 following network's rebrand to 9TV. On March 16, 2015, lower thirds was updated with red as the standard color. The color is similar with the launch of RPN's UHF news channel CNN Philippines. Segments * Serbisyong Arangkada - Public Service (Zyrene) * Arangkadang Pulis - Police Reports in news broadcast history devoted to crime stories (Alex) * Global Arangkada - Global News (Zyrene/Monica) * Arangkadang Sports - Sports News (Alex) * Arangkada Intriga - Entertainment News (Monica) * WeatherWatch - Weather Forecast * Spotlight - Lifestyle Segment Also, some of its radio nationwide reporters from the radio network RPN Ronda Nationwide. Anchors * Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (January 2, 2017-present) * Alex Tinsay (January 2, 2017-present) * Monica Verallo (November 6, 2017-present) Segment anchors * Nikos Peñaranda - WeatherWatch (weeknights, 2013-present) * Janeena Chan - Spotlight (weeknights, 2017-present) Former Anchors * Cielo Villaluna (weekend edition; 2000-2001) * Richard Rivero (weeknight edition; 2000-2001) * Angelique Lazo (2001-2006, 2013-2016) * Jay Esteban (weeknight edition; 2000-2003) * Bing Formento (2015-2016) * Alex Santos (weekend edition: 2013-2015) * Fernando Cada - Weather Cast (weekends, 2013-2015) * Thalia Javier (2017) Arangkada Balita on RPN Regional Arangkada Balita regional editions are broadcast on all Radio Philippines Network owned and operated and affiliate stations nationwide. All regional editions air every late afternoons and some have simulcast over RPN USA for overseas viewers and on the network's AM radio stations in selected regions. 'Luzon' * Arangkada Balita Amianan (RPN-12 Baguio) 'Visayas' * Arangkada Balita Ilonggo (RPN-4 Iloilo) * Arangkada Balita Negros (RPN-8 Bacolod) * Arangkada Balita Bisaya (RPN-9 Cebu and RPN-8 Dumaguete) 'Mindanao' * Arangkada Balita Chavacano (RPN-5 Zamboanga) * Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) * Arangkada Balita Davaoeno (RPN-9 Davao) Awards and nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Lined TV Program) - Won *2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won See also * RPN’s ‘Boses’ reels off for nationwide tilt * RPN's excutives grace RPN's DXXX activities * RPN-Aliw tie-up to broaden broadcasting reach * DWIZ, RPN forge pact to widen Reach * RPN does TV on its own terms * RPN-DXDX GenSan’s winning duo vie for Boses Tinig Pinoy grand finals * Kasamahan Signal Number 3 * Bing Formento: Moving on with RPN 9 * Must’ shows on RPN 9 * RPN-9 to mark 54th year * 'Marimar' returns to RPN-9 * RPN-9 launches new TV offensive * Corazón Salvaje marks the return of TeleNovelas in 9TV * 9TV goes live! on August 23 * 9TV dares Filipinos to shake their viewing habits * Survey: 9TV lands 3rd slot * 9TV’s five-day coverage of Papal visit * Aksyon Balita * RPN News and Public Affairs * List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows References External links * Official Website * Arangkada Balita on Facebook * Arangkada Balita on Twitter Category:Philippine news series Category:RPN News Category:2000 Philippine television series debuts Category:2006 Philippine television series endings Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN Network shows